


and her presence is spring through the world

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Planting elfroot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and her presence is spring through the world

The air is cooler than usual as Solas meanders towards the garden in the first light of morning. Skyhold is never quiet but the nobles and hangers-on that loiter in the garden won't be awake at this hour. Nonetheless, there is a soft murmur of voices coming from that direction.

He stops just short of stepping onto the grass, considering. Lavellan and Cole are kneeling in the dirt and grass in front of one of the new stone planters. The esteemed Inquisitor is chattering cheerfully, bare hands digging through the soil in the planter. Cole watches her intently, turning over a small packet in his own hands.

They both look up at the same time. Cole blinks at him, brow smoothing as the intensity of his focus slips away. Lavellan smiles sunnily and waves, the loose dirt from her fingers now decorating her tunic.

"Good morning!" She calls, eyes crinkling as her smile turns mischievous, "I coerced Cole into helping me plant elfroot."

"I wasn't coerced," Cole responds, eyes widening slightly as if he's worried Solas will believe there was coercion.

"I wanted to help."

Lavellan reaches back and gently squeezes one of his hands, careful of the packet still held loosely in them. Cole isn't particularly good at smiling but the corners of his mouth of have turned up and there's a softness around his eyes that says he appreciates the gesture.

Solas shakes his head a little, smiling.

"Good morning… and good luck with your planting."

"Care to join us?" Lavellan asks before he can leave, her eyes lighting with laughter, "I think we need moral support, right Cole?"

"Yes." The look Cole gives him is almost comically serious.

He gives a soft huff of amusement, not quiet laughing.

"How can I say no to that?"

The grass is soothing under his feet as he crosses to the planter and kneels at Lavellan's side. She's already instructing Cole on how many seeds to put into the hole she dug but she reaches one dirt smudged hand out to give Solas's a gentle squeeze.

How could he say no to this?


End file.
